The good , the bad and the baby
by stanaperfectionkatic
Summary: imagine sneek peek 1 of 6x10 and i try to continue with my thoughts
1. Chapter 1 Sneek peek 6x10

Disclaimer: I don't disclaim anything

So guys this is my first ff and I think I'm too stupid to write a ff but I try it.

So this is a very short ff. it's only a thought when I was watching the sneek peek of THE GOOD ,THE BAD & A BABY. I freaked out like no no I'm done!

Okay I should stop talking and should start writing down my thoughts.

So now imagine the sneek peek and now I try to continue…

Castle: " victory"

He lays him down on the couch: "can you please take care while I will make dinner for us?"

Kate nodes and smiles at the baby and the baby smiles back. Castle watches both of them and has a genius smile on his face. Kate realizes that Rick is watching her and she takes the little cutie in her arms and goes into the kitchen where Rick is now preparing dinner.

"I thought spaghetti carbonara would be great. After this stressful day?!"

"Yeah…perfect. I think this little cutie needs to go to bed!?"

At the moment the little baby starts to rub his little brown eyes.

" Yess I think this is a good idea. Do you want to bring him to bed or should I?"

" No honey can you please help me?"

"of course always" and Kate smiling at him.

After they ate dinner they put the cutie in bed. They walked down the stairs. Then they realize that the whole living room was full with baby clothes and other baby stuff. They starte cleaning it and after that they sit down on the couch. Castle sitting and Kate laying between his legs. He plays with her beautiful long brown hair and she just closes her eyes and relaxes. They fall asleep on the couch and after about 45min they wake up by someone crying they needed a few seconds before they realized that this was the little cutie. Then they realized that they fell asleep on the couch and start to get up. They walk up the stairs and go in Alexis old room where the little cutie lays crying in a baby bed. Rick cradles the little cuties back and he stops crying. Kate watches the whole scene. After 5 min Rick stops cradling the little boy he starts crying again.

"We should take him down in our bed. He needs someone who cares and he feels alone .If you want to sleep tonight." She said.

"Yes I think that's an good idea."

Rick takes the little boy in his arms and they walk downstairs into the bedroom. Kate goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth after that she washes her makeup from her face and wants to change her clothes but then she realizes that they went shopping baby stuff after they left the precinct and didn't drove to her apartment to get some stuff. So she goes in his walk-in wardrobe and chooses a white shirt. She puts it on and goes into the bedroom where Rick waits for her. When she enters the bedroom she sees Rick laying on the bed with the cutie on his stomach sleeping. She smiles and goes to the bed she leans down and kisses Rick. Rick opens his sea blue eyes and looks into her warm brown shining eyes.

"Ready?"he asks.

"Yes I take him so you can go brushing your teeth and changing clothes."

"Yes that would be great. Here"

Kate takes the little cutie in her arms and Rick gets up. He goes into the bathroom and Kate carefully sits down on the bed with the little boy in her arms his little head on her shoulder and his hands in her hair. She lays down in bed that it was comfortable and then she puts the little cutie next to her in the middle of the bed. After 5 min Rick returns and watches the two of them laying in bed the little one sleeping and Kate laying next to him and watching him with a sweet smile. She realizes his look on her and turns her head. She smiles at him with shining eyes. Rick sits down on bed and tries to move as carefully as possible.

"But I don't want this little one between us." he said.

"Rick we can't put him back he will cry again."

"Yes I know but can we please put some pillows at the end of the bed on your side that we can put the little one in front of you or me?"

"Yes that's perfect. Could you get some pillows please?"

"Yes of course babe"

"thanks honey"

Rick goes and gets some pillows, he puts them at the end of Kate's side of the bed. Kate gets up and goes to Ricks side of the bed. She lays the little cutie a bit more on her side of bed and lays down next to the little boy. The little one opens his eyes and looks into her eyes. Then he crawls closer to Kate that the little boys back was on her stomach and his head under her chin. Rick climbs into the bed too behind Kate and lays down so that his stomach was on her back. He lays his hand over her waist and kisses her neck. He turns out the light and whispers a good night into her ear.

"Yes you too. "she whispers back.

After a few minutes they both fall asleep.

Soooo that's it for now. I dunno if I will write another chapter or if I will write another ff please tell me in a REVIEW would be great.

Love ya all and I can't wait for THE GOOD,THE BAD & A BABY


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't disclaim anything.

Hey guys I'm back. THE EPI WAS AMAZING. I SCREAMED INTO MY PILLOW…AND FREAKED OUT LIKE HELL…DUNNO WHAT THIS SHOW IS DOING WITH ME :'DDDDD

Okay so now I dunno what to write I know this will be the last chapter and it will be m rated. I think I gonna write a new ff in a few weeks. Haha I'm so unknown :'DDDD

Okay I think I start now…this is a chapter about CASKETT after Thanksgiving…

And a few friends and me thought that we never saw a Caskett date on the show and I think it's time for a Caskett date so now… have fun :D

Caskett is at the 12th they closed a case a few minutes ago and Kate has to do paperwork.

Castle sits in his chair watching her. Her beautiful long brown hair which falls down her shoulders like a waterfall and her perfect face. She looks up into his sea blue eyes and smiles. He smiles back and opens his mouth but in this moment he heard Gates voice. Gates comes through the room and stops in front of Kate's desk.

" Hey you two congratulations for the case and let's go home get some rest. Paperwork can wait till tomorrow and Beckett I don't wanna see you till 12am tomorrow."

"Okay sir thanks and have a nice evening."

"Wow okay good night" he continues.

Kate puts her stuff into her bag and stands up, Castle watching her.

She smiles at him "Wanna come Castle?"

" Oh yes sorry just thought about our wedding?"

"why?"

" Ehm I think this is not the right place for talking about or weeding or?"

" Yes you are right, loft or my apartment?"

" I would love to go out for a dinner with you now."

" Yes nice idea. We weren't out for a date since you proposed me."

" Yes so where do you want to go?"

"Dunno maybe the Chinese at Lexington?"

" Yes let's go!"

They walk down the hall and enter the lift. When they arrived the lowest floor they go to Castle's car and drive to the restaurant. They didn't talk a word on the way to the restaurant. They arrive and go into the restaurant Castle opening the door for Kate. They enter and a waitress brings them to a nice table with a candle near a window. They sit down on the bank there was a chair too but on the other side of the table and they wanted to sit next to each other. Kate lays her head exhaust on Rick's shoulder. He takes her hand in his and they sit comfortable like a teenage couple. The waitress comes and ask what they wanna drink and both wanted only a water. After a few moments Kate starts asking herself why is Castle so quiet.

Kate: " Hey babe what were you thinking about that you are so quiet now?"

" I thought about the wedding and why the hell I deserve a woman like you?"

" Haha…the questions is why I deserve you! You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my best friend ,my partner, my soulmate and fiancé and I can tell you everything. You waited 4 years for me that I open my eyes to see that you are right here and no one did that for me before. No relationship went this far like ours now and I'm so thankful to be a part of your life and you are my life without you I didn't survived the last 4 years. The time with you is amazing and I never felt so comfortable and home like with you and your family. And I love you."

Rick wanted to start talking but the waitress interrupts him and brings them their drinks. She asks what they want to eat and both took noodles with chicken meat and vegetable. After the waitress was gone Rick starts talking:

" Honey I would die for you, you are the love of my life. I had 2 marriages before and every time it felt wrong but now it feels perfect I love you and I loved you 3 years ago. I never waited that long to tell a woman that I love her but I felt that you are special and didn't wanted to do something wrong so I waited till you were ready and let's face it we are engaged now and I'm the happiest fiancé on earth."

Kate smiles and their lips melt into each other. The kiss grows deeper but then their brains went back to the reality that they are in the restaurant and not home. So they broke up and smile embarrassing at each other.

" We should eat and go home after. Alexis is in the loft and my mum too so your place?"

" Yes I think that would be better. We don't want to traumatize Alexis and your mum."

" haha…okay now I can't wait to go home."

Kate looked shocked into Rick's face and Rick looks confused now into her eyes.

" Kate what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

" No you just called my apartment home and…"

"… That's a problem for you?"

" No I love it it's just I still can't believe it it's better than all my dreams."

They kiss a second time but broke up after a few seconds because the waitress stops in front of their table with their meals. When the waitress left they kiss each other again but only a little kiss and then they start eating dinner.

" Do you like it?"

" Rick you know that I like Chinese food! And yes it's delicious like always. Yours?"

" Too…wanna drink something else wine or something?"

"Noo… I think we could drink wine at my apartment because after dinner you have to drive and I want to drink the wine with you so no water is enough for now."

" Okay yes you are right."

They smile at each other and finish their meals after that the waitress stops in front of their table again:

" Everything alright? Do you want a dessert or espresso?"

" No thanks or do you want a dessert Kate?"

" No, I'm fine thanks."

"Okay can we pay?"

" Yes, of course. Gimmie a second." She left the table and Kate smiles at Rick and says:

" I have something else as dessert at home…"

Rick breath heavy.

The waitress arrived a few seconds later and Rick paid. After that they stand up and Rick helps Kate with her jacket. They leave the restaurant and go to Castle's car. They sit down and drive to Kate's apartment.

"Can you please call Alexis or my mum and tell them that I will stay at your place? Told them that we will come to the loft and will have breakfast with them. But now we drive to your place."

"Yes…wait a second…can you please turn the volume of the radio a bit down?"

" Of course."

Kate searches the number in her phone and calls them. Martha picks the phone up:

" Hey Martha…just wanna say that we won't join breakfast tomorrow we're driving to my apartment."

" Darling…okay nice that you call us…and have a nice evening you too lovebirds."

" Thanks Martha you two too…bye" Kate blushing…

"What did she say that you are red?"

" She called us lovebirds?! Do you think that we have too much sex?"

" Kate?"

" Yes I mean look we have sex almost every night…"

" Ehmm… I know…do you like it?"

" Of course I love you and I love to make love with you."

"Me too…So what's your problem?"

" I don't know…I never felt that passion…but I can't stop it I want you…"

" I want you too and I love to give you what you want."

" Yes me either…sooo drive faster Mr. Castle don't want to wait so long for my dessert!"

" Okay Mrs. Beckett"

They smile at each other and Castle drives faster then before. After a few minutes of driving home they arrive at Kate's apartment. They climb out of the car and go into the lobby. Kate almost run to the lifts…one lift was empty and they enter him. Kate stand in front of Rick with her back at his stomach. She turns so that she could look in Rick's sea blue eyes and saw the desire and Rick saw the same in her eyes. .lust. She almost jumped on him. She pressed him into the wall crashing her lips on his. The kiss grows deeper and deeper but then the lift arrived. Rick takes Kate's hand and they go to the door of her apartment. She searches the key and opens the door. They almost run into her apartment and then the clothes start to fly…Rick presses Kate at the wall and opens the buttons of her shirt. She already put out his trouser and his shirt. They had lost their shoes in the hall and now Rick only wears boxer shorts and socks and Kate her shirt, bra, slip and socks. Rick unbuttons her shirt and let it fall down on the ground. They undress each other and kiss till they needed to break up to get some air. After getting some air their lips crashed down again. She opens her mouth and Rick's tongue enters her mouth she moaned. They go in little steps and kissing each other deeply in the bedroom. Kate jumps on Rick and make her legs around his waist. He lays her down on the bed and lays himself above her his arms on her right and left side to put not his whole weight on her perfect body. Now they are both laying, naked ,kissing deeply , on the bed. After a few minutes foreplay Kate starts to get impatience.

" Rick now please I need you now inside of me."

As Kate wished Rick slowly go into her. They moaned in unique. They start slowly moving and after a few moments they start moving faster and faster they realize that they are almost there so they slowed down. After a few more strokes they move faster again.

" Kate now…"

" Rickkk yessss…"

They both came hard and felt like they fly for some seconds.

After they had enough air they start kissing again.

"round 2?"

" Yes"

" I love you, babe"

" I love you too honey"

And they made love for some more rounds…

THAT'S THE ENDDD

So guys this is the end of this ff I hope u liked it

There was a date and a m rated scene.

Reviews would be perfect! 3333

LOVE YA ALLLLL

Maybe I will write a new ff will let you all know

Follow me on twitter: stana_nathan


End file.
